Noites de terror
by RODEI
Summary: Sabe o que acontece quando o Roberto Carlos resolve fazer ponta em Fanfic? Caos. O nome da fic é HOMENAGEM AO REEEI, PQ ELE É REEEI! E essa música, assim como tantas outras, é dele... são tantas emoções. HEN-HEN-HEN.


**Caixa de Bombom**

Summary: Caixa de Bombom será uma serie de vários casais tendo como tema musica do Roberto Carlos e seus capítulos terão nomes de bombons. **(Camaleão Drag: Impressiono-me com a criatividade provinciana desses autores.) (Dama do Creu: Roberto Carlos? ROBERTO CARLOS? O que mais falta aparecer? BEIJINHO DOCE??)(Mona do Glitter: Falta aparecer o diabo e levar essas porras pro inferno)** Espero que gostem. 3º Cap On Sasuke e Sakura

**Caixa de Bombom**

**Título original desse Exumário: Caixa de Bombom. **

**Ripado por: Camaleão Drag, Dama do Créu e Mona do Glitter.**

**Escrito por: Lust Lotu's (Dama: E ainda tem a porra de um apóstrofo sem sentido ali.)**

**Caixa de Bombom será uma serie de vários casais tendo como tema musica do Roberto Carlos e seus capítulos terão nomes de bombons ou chocolates, enfim, muito doce. (Camaleão: Ai ninja, eu sou diabético.) (Dama: Antes ser diabético do que ler besteiras como essa, Drag.) (Xuxa: Doce, doce, doce, a vida é um doce, vida mel!)**

**Algumas perguntas:**

**1º Que casais?**

**R:** Manterei os casais clássicos como Neji e Tenten, Ino e Gaara, **(Camaleão: Ainda descubro quem foi o filho de uma puta sem cu que inventou GaaIno e o tornou 'clássico') (Dama: Claro, porque GaaraIno é MUITO clássico. Suna é igual Osasco, é ali pertinho!)** Shikamaru e Temari, Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto e Hinata (não exatamente nessa ordem)**(Mona: Filha, se Ino e Gaara e Neji e Tenten são clássicos, vou sair por aí dizendo que o Kishimoto pega o Tite Kubo nos intervalos de One Piece.)**, e talvez outros que ainda estou decidindo.

**2ª Porque Roberto Carlos? (Camaleão: Mas essa é fácil! Quem mais tem música desde É proibido Fumar até Jesus Cristo?) (Mona: A Xuxa! Tem desde Txutxucão até Lua de Cristal!)(Dama: Porque ele é o REEEEEEI! Cuidado, Camaleão, você pode perder o título de Rei da Night pro Betão! ;D)**

**R:** Bem, ele tem varias musicas que se encaixam perfeitamente no conteúdo que vou abordar, **(Camaleão: A brilhantina, bossa nova, lambretas e fanhos?) (Dama: Tenho até medo dos temas que ela vai abordar cantando "Meu Cadillac bi-bi! Quero consertar meu Cadillac!")** alem de que uma pessoa será responsável por todas as declarações e claro o gênero combina muito com ela. (Só lendo pra saber quem é essa pessoa) **(Camaleão: O Barney!) (Dama: Não, Camaleão! É o Superman!) (Mona: Lá vem o Chaves, Chaves, Chaves! Todos atentos olhando pra TV!)**

**Cada capítulo será ou terá alguma coisa haver com o outro, portanto poderá ser independente ou não cada declaração.**

**Estou aberta a sugestões, qualquer coisa só se comunicar por _MSN_ ou _Reviews_. (Camaleão: Eu tenho uma sugestão: Aplique uma injeção de 100ml de morfina no cérebro.) (Dama: Eu ia sugerir eutanásia pra nos livrar da presença dessa porca desdentada.) (Mona: Faz uma songfic com a música Jesus Cristo, centrada no Pain.)**

**As atualizações dependerão da inspiração, porque escutar várias músicas do Roberto não vai ser fácil. Vocês já viram quantas eles tem? São muitas. (Camaleão: PUTA MERDA, VÉI! TU PRETENDE ESCREVER UMA FIC PRA CADA MÚSICA DO RC? JESUS CRISTO! JEEESUS CRISTO! JEEESUS CRISTO EU ESTOU AQUI! D8) (Dama: HAUAHUAHAU ELA VAI PASSAR A ETERNIDADE NESSA FIC! PELA SANTA PROTETORA DOS RIPADORES FILHAS DA PUTA E JESUSES NEGÕES, NÓS NÃO MERECEMOS ISSO!) (Mona: E o Kishimoto dando o cu até chorar ao saber dessa notícia.)**

_1º Capitulo: Serenata de Amor_

_Quem será que vai ganhar uma serenata? **(Mona: Tua mãe.)**_

**Obrigada a todos que lerem**

**Deixem comentários.**

**Bjs e T+**

**Já Ne ^^v**

**GoGoGoGo xD ( sempre me lembro de CS) (Camaleão: Sempre me lembro de GogoBoys pelados rebolando pra mim! 8D) (Mona: Eu lembro de filmes pornográficos americanos o.o)**

**_Lust Lotu's (03/2009)_**

**(Camaleão: A desgraça começa agora.)**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence, mas sim ao _Kishimoto-sensei_. Amen. (Camaleão: Amen o meu cu.) (Dama: Quis dar uma de nerd e misturar japonês com latim. Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: FAIL! #Joga água quente na autora#)**

**_Detalhes_ não me pertence, mas sim ao _Roberto Carlos_. Amen.**

**Casal da vez: Neji e Tenten**

**Musica: Detalhes – Roberto Carlos**

**Mais explicações, no final da Fic.**

**Serenata de Amor**

**-**Err... Neji-nii-san, o único que pode te ajudar é o Lee. **(Mona: Só ele consegue se mover rápido o bastante para superar o trauma de sua ejaculação precoce.)**

- O que o Lee tem haver com isso Hinata-sama? **(Camaleão: Eu me pergunto o mesmo.) (Dama: Eu só me pergunto por que diabos o Neji pediria ajuda à Hinata ou AO LEE.) (Mona: A Hinata ele ia pedir que analisasse os pontos de chackra do pênis, para descobrir o que há de errado com ele. Ao Lee ele pediria para testar.)**

- Ele me ajudou com o Naruto-kun... E ele pode te ajudar com a Tenten-chan.

- Mas como... **(Camaleão: Sendo para ela o homem que você não foi capaz, tolo!) (Dama: O Lee vai dar uma de Hitch, conselheiro amoroso? Essa eu quero ver. #Pega pipoca pra jogar no Lee#)**

- Fale com ele e você verá. **(Dama: Verá o quê? Os portões do Inferno, criatura?) (Mona: Verá como é grande o meu amor por você. /RC)** – atravessou a sala onde seu primo estava sentado, distraído em seus pensamentos.

Ainda sem entender nada, o Hyuuga se levantou e foi para seu quarto dormir, no outro da teria que acordar cedo para treinar. **(Camaleão: Splik o quão relevante isso é para a história.) (Dama: E você ainda procura relevâncias em fics trash, Drag?? Achei que já tivesse aprendido, réptil descolorado.) (Mona: O Neji foi dá no quarto. Foi isso que eu entendi??)**

**Ooo xxx ooO**

Fim do treino do time 9, **(Camaleão: Em que capítulo, episódio, fanfic, selo de garantia, classificado de jornal, livro da bíblia está escrito que Gai-Lee-Neji-Tenten são o time 9? O.O) (Dama: Não sei, Drag, mas o google confirma! #Procurando fotos do Neji sem roupa#) (Mona: No que se trata do Time Gai, não confiem no Google. Sério mesmo.)** Tenten nem ao menos esperou Gai-sensei dar as instruções para o próximo dia, saiu o mais rápido que pode para não poder cruzar conversas com Neji.

-Ei Neji. – chamou Lee – O que você fez dessa vez? **(Dama: "Ai, amiga, você não sabe! Achei um afro-negão maravilhoso e dei o cu pra ele! Menéna, o negão era um arraso, parecia até gzuz! 8O") (Mona: "Eu botei meu pinto no aspirador, de novo!")**

- Fez o que Lee? - Neji parou de arrumar a faixa do seu quimono e olhou para o Lee.

- A Tenten... **(Camaleão: Fez a Tenten! MEENSINA!) (Dama: Pra você fazer mais uma ninja inútil?? Só se for pra trabalhar no meu bordel! 8D) **– olhou a trilha por onde a menina tinha desaparecido minutos atrás – Ela me pareceu furiosa, pelo que eu percebi, já tem três dias que vocês não se falam... – olhou novamente para o Hyuuga – Vai, abra seu coração, deixe que o fogo da juventude fale por você. – sorrindo fez a pose de _Nice Guy_. **(Camaleão: Pro Lee o Neji abre o coração, o sorriso, as pernas...) (Dama: Até o cu ele abre. Opa, acho que falei demais..8DD) (Mona: O Lee está me saindo uma ótima bisca fofoqueira!)**

"Não custa nada tentar. "– pensou o gênio **(Dama: O pleonasmo é um recurso adorado por esses asnos desmiolados que não sabem o que escrever pra encher a linha.) ****(Camaleão: Garoto inteligente da porra!) (Mona: GÊNIO! 8O)** – Ela esta me cobrando, fala da minha falta de romantismo e que não passo de um rapaz frio sem coração. **(Camaleão: Mas e quem não concorda com isso, cristão?) (Dama: Olha, até rimou, Camaleão!) ** – tentava passar ao companheiro de equipe nas mesmas palavras da kunoichi havia lhe falado. **(Mona: Ainda bem que ela não te chamou de eunuco. Já pensou o que seria explicar isso pro Lee?)**

- Hum... – pensou um pouco, depois tirou um caderninho do bolso, fez umas anotações e o guardou novamente – Tenho a solução! – falou um pouco mais alto – É só você escutar e fazer o que eu tenho pra dizer, e pronto, vai dar tudo certo.

- Então diga. – olhou para ambos os lados – "Não precisei nem pedir." – continuou a dar o nó em seu quimono. **(Camaleão: MAS QUE NÓ FILHO DA PUTA ESSE! FAZ UNS TRÊS DIAS QUE O GÊNIO TENTA E NÃO AMARRA! O.O) (Mona: Nó de marinheiro que o Poppeye deu no último encontro.)**

- É o seguinte...

**Ooo xxx ooO**

Passava das 22h, Tenten já tomara seu banho e estava pronta pra ir dormir. Entrou em seu quarto, apagou a luz e foi deitar-se.

Enquanto isso, Neji esperava Lee em frente à casa da Mitsashi. **(Camaleão: E quem é essa OC?) (Dama: Deve ser prima da Tenten, igual o Neiji...ou é o sobrenome dela /Google.) (Mona: O Google anda tão criativo ultimamente.)** Avistou o amigo mais adiante com o violão em mãos. **(Mona: Zé de Camargo e Luciano fazendo ponta.)**

- Que demora Lee, já tem dez minutos que ela apagou a luz do quarto. – reclamou.

- Calma, calma, estou aqui, aliás, pule o muro para que o portão não faça barulho.

- Você já fez isso antes? – indagou o Hyuuga enquanto pulava o muro. **(Mona: Precisa ser profissional na arte de invadir jardins para saber que um portão faria barulho se fosse arrombado?)**

- Já sim, mas agora não vem ao caso. – se preparava – Segura o violão que eu vou pular. – assim o Rock pulou. **(Camaleão: O Rock, aquele do Silvio Santos? Virou cantor sertanejo, filho?) (Dama:#Imagina notas musicais produzidas por uma guitarra pulando o muro#)**

- Ei Neji, qual é a janela do quarto dela?

- É aquela... – apontou para o alto – A segunda da direita para a esquerda.

- Ta sabendo hein...**(Dama: Neji safateen, já foi lá antes dar uma conferidinha na mercadoria, né?) ** – sorriu fazendo a pose que aprendera com seu sensei **(Camaleão: Botou a mão no joelho, deu uma agachadinha e foi descendo gostoso, balançando a bundinha?) (Mona: Eu podia ter ido dormir sem imaginar o Lee vestido de morena do tchan! UAHHUAHUA) **– Esse fogo da juventude.

- Vamos logo Lee. – virou o rosto pra não ser notado o leve rubor – Aliás, que musica é essa que você escolheu, é do tempo que a Godaime era aluna da academia. **(Camaleão: Queria cantar o quê, gênio? O novo single da Britney Spears?) (Dama: Eu garanto que seria melhor que Roberto Carlos!) (Mona: Já pensou o Neji cantando Abre a Porta Mariquinha?)**

- Cante ela, você vai ver que dará certo. – sorriu- Você a gravou direitinho não é?

- Parte dela... **(Mona: A parte do "Detalhes Tão Pequenos de Nós Dois" que seus testículos cantam?)**– se posicionaram embaixo da janela.

- Eu toco o violão enquanto você canta.**(Dama: Eu sempre soube que o Lee era um gênio da música!) (Mona: Tinha que ser de alguma coisa. Konoha tem mais gênios que as lâmpadas mágicas de Ágraba.) ** – explicava Lee – Lembre-se que dependemos de você pra sairmos secos daqui. **(Camaleão: Secos e estorricados num espeto.)**

- Começa logo, dá o tom que o resto é comigo. **(Camaleão: ME CRUCIFICA JESUS!) (Dama: DÁ O TOM PRA MIM QUE EU TO SOLTEIRA! \O/) (Mona: O mesmo Tom sério e loiro da outra fic baixou aqui? O.O Gemt, mais trabalhador que o Oliver do Teste de Fidelidade!)**

Imediatamente Lee abre a capa e tira o violão de dentro e começa a tocar. **(Dama: De onde você tirou esse violão, Lee? O.O) ****(Camaleão: De dentro do cu, eu imagino.) (Mona: O Lee é tipo o inspetor bugiganga!)**

- Um, dois, três e já... – O Rock fez sinal com a cabeça pro Neji começar.

**_Não adianta nem tentar  
Me esquecer (Camaleão: PUTA QUE PARIU!) (Dama: HAUAHAUHAU, PORRA, PUTA QUE PARIU MINHA BUCETA! ISSO É SÉRIO MESMO?!) (Mona: JESUS NEGÃO! Imaginei o Neji vestindo um jeans igual ao Rei, com aquele corte de cabelo charmoso, no especial de fim de ano da Globo!)_**

Tenten que não consegui **(Mona: Se foi ela, então faltou um U na história.) **dormir abre os olhos escutando a voz de Neji.** (Dama: Mas com um filha da puta cantando Roberto Carlos na janela do meu quarto, eu também não dormiria. MOSTRA QUE VOCÊ É O MACHO DO TIME E DÁ-LHE ÁGUA NELES, TENTEN!)**

**_Durante muito tempo  
Em sua vida  
Eu vou viver..._**

Ascendeu a luz **(Dama: MELDELSDOZÉU E DA TERRA! ONDE DIABOS EXISTE UMA LUZ QUE ASCENDE? ASCENDE PARA ONDE? PARA O COSMO? PARA O FIM DO UNIVERSO? PRA DENTRO DO SEU CU, FILHA DE UMA EQUINA SEM CASCOS?!) (Mona: Ai Dama, vai ver era uma lamparina! Ela levantou a luz, pombas!) **do quarto e correu para a janela. Viu Lee tocando o violão enquanto Neji cantava olhando para a janela. **(Camaleão: E nessa hora ela pensou: JESUS NEGÃO, QUE CASTIGO É ESTE?)**

**_Detalhes tão pequenos  
De nós dois  
São coisas muito grandes  
Prá esquecer  
E a toda hora vão  
Estar presentes  
Você vai ver..._**

Reparou que ela havia aberto a janela, olhou em sua volta e avistou pequenas margaridas plantadas, pegou apenas uma e a ofereceu. **(Camaleão: Só uma não serve. Desmate todo o jardim da infeliz e atire janela adentro.) (Dama: Margaridas são tão bregas quanto essa música que ele escolheu.)**

**_Se um outro cabeludo  
Aparecer na sua rua (Camaleão: BRAD PITT, ME COMA! EU NÃO MEREÇO CONTINUAR LENDO ISSO!) (Dama: HAUAHUA PREVEJO O PRIMO IT ANDANDO POR KONOHA!)  
E isto lhe trouxer  
Saudades minhas  
A culpa é sua... (Mona: AHAM! ELA VAI OLHAR PRO MARILYN MANSON E LEMBRAR DO NEJI, COM CERTEZA! PRINCIPALMENTE POR CAUSA DAQUELAS LENTES DE CONTATO SUPER FASHION AO ESTILO HYUUGA!)_**

Concentrou chakra nos pés e começou a escalar as paredes ate o segundo andar onde se localizava o quarto dela. **(Mona: Olha que original! Um cabeludo com uma margarida na mão escalando uma casa com a ajuda do chakra! Ele devia ter subido dançando um tango e cantando Perfume de Gardênia pra ela.)**

**_O ronco barulhento  
Do seu carro  
A velha calça desbotada  
Ou coisa assim  
Imediatamente você vai  
Lembrar de mim..._**

Chegou ao seu destino, olhou para trás, Lee já tinha parado de tocar e estava chorando, fez um sinal de positivo e pulou o muro, indo embora. **(Camaleão: Eu também estou chorando, baby. De desgosto.) (Dama: Eu sou uma puta desalmada e sem coração e estou rindo dessa situação. #Aponta pra Drag chorona e ri#) (Mona: Estou em dúvida entre rir e comer meus Fandangos)**

Agora olhou pra ela, estava linda em uma camisola preta, quase transparente que realçava bem o corpo definido de sua kunoichi. Entregou-lhe a flor e depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios de sua amada. **(Dama: Isso era pra ser romântico? Porque pareceu tirado daquelas revistas de 1,99 que vende na banca: Júlia, Bianca, Matilde...#Brisa#) (Mona: Sabrina, Duas semanas de Amor)**

- Neji... –limpava as lagrimas – **(Camaleão: Acento agudo, ressuscite!) (Mona: Deixa o pobre. Eu o respeito muito por ter fugido daqui.)** Que lindo... – não conseguia falar mais nada, um nó havia se formado em sua garganta, desacreditava que ele poderia ser tão romântico. **(Camaleão: Ou tão brega.) (Dama: Ou tão idiota. E vocês já notaram como a autora dessa joça gosta de meter nós nas coisas? Deve ter um nó no cérebro dela pra escrever tamanha aberração.) (Mona: O nó está na consciência de búfalo desse estrupício.)**

- Recebi ajuda... –apontou para trás onde Lee já estava longe. **(Mona: A casa ascendeu, também?)**– Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Claro...**(Dama: "Não gostaria de entrar pra tomar uma xícara de café?/ Não seria um incômodo?/ Imagine, Neji! Aproveita e me come!/ Depois da senhora ;D") (Mona: Não, imagina, vou te empurrar janela abaixo.)** – deu passagem para o Hyuuga adentrar em seu quarto.

Neji entra e já se lança ao contato dos lábios de Tenten. **(Dama: Ele mergulhou na boca dela! 8O Lembrou de por o maiô, queridinha?) (Mona: BOCADELA? ONDE? #Espanca a Dama pela cacofonia bizarra#) ****(Camaleão: E se esfregou na língua dela como um gato no tapete, né?)** A beija com vontade, tentando tirar todo atraso de dias sem aquele toque.

Foi a conduzindo ate a cama pra depois cair sobre elas. **(Camaleão: Elas? Então quer dizer que a Tenten estava na maior suruba com a Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tonton e Konan e o Neji foi lá bancar o pinto sem dono? Amigo, se mata.) (Dama: PALMAS PARA O NEJI! APROVEITA A JAULA DAS POPOZUDAS, BENHÊ!) (Mona: Ou isso ou a Tenten fez bunshin)**

Afastou um pouco pra recuperar o fôlego. Reparou que ela já estava rubra, sempre ficava assim, mesmo depois de dois anos de namoro. **(Camaleão: Abriu os oito portões e ficou igual ao Lee, do jeitinho que o Neji gosta!) (Dama: Falta só o penteadinho de tigela!) (Mona: Falta explicar o que tem o a ver o cu com as calças. Eu namoro há quatro meses e não fico rubra quando meu namorado me beija.) ** Ele adorava ver o corpo dela reagir a cada toque dele. Preparou-se para continuar de onde havia parado, com uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra tratava de se livrar da camisola.

- Ei... – ele parou por um instante – Quem disse que eu te perdoei? – Não aguentou bancar a durona e começou a rir. **(Mona: Tapada.) **

Entrando na jogada dela, o Hyuuga resolveu dar as cartas.** (Dama: TRINCA DE ÁSES AQUI! \O/) **

- Se você quiser, eu canto novamente. – sorriu **(Camaleão: JESUS ME LIVRE E GUARDE! O ESQUELETO DO RC DEVE ESTAR SE CONTORCENDO EM CIMA DA CAMA!) (Mona: UHAAHUAHUAHUA Imaginei o RC enfaixado que nem uma múmia e tendo ataque epilético sobre um sarcófago!)**

- Não precisa...**(Dama: A LOT OF SENSE! ****TENTEN PROVANDO QUE AQUELE PENTEADO ALÁ CHUN-LI TAMBÉM SERVE PARA PENSAR!)** – deu um selinho nele – Alias, de onde você tirou essa musica? Muito antiga ela. **(Camaleão: Do interior do ânus. O cara faz uma serenata puta romântica e a vadia quer saber de onde ele tirou. Diz que não gostou e pronto, vaca!) (Mona: Orra! Dispensa o Bis e ainda pergunta de onde ele tirou a porra da música! Que mal agradecida!)**

- Coisas do Lee. – começou a trilhar beijos e mordidas no pescoço dela, fazendo-a soltar leves gemidos. – Antiga, mas bem que combinou com nossa situação.

- Pode ate combinar... – mordeu a orelha dele fazendo-o estremecer – Mas eu não tenho carro. – sorriu com a reação dele pós-mordida. **(Camaleão: Reação pós-mordida: Começou a espumar e esfregar o rabo no chão, como se tivesse sífilis.) (Dama: Vai ver o Neji pegou Raiva do Akamaru quando foi visitar o Kiba.) (Mona: Ou foi picado por um mosquito da dengue adestrado pelo Shino.)**

Neji riu do fato, já tinha acabado de tirar a camisola dela, chegou próximo a orelha dela e disse:

- Mas o mais importante você já tem... - deu uma lambida no pescoço dela – O cabeludo. **(Camaleão: TREZENTAS PUTAS ME ESTUPREM! O CABELUDO! EU QUERO MORRER, SER CREMADO E ATIRADO NO MAR!) (Dama: EU POSSO PROVIDENCIAR AS TREZENTAS PUTAS E O PRIMO IT! AHUAHUAHUA) (Mona: EU PROVIDENCIO UM ÂNUS NOVO E A CERVEJA!) **– sorriu maliciosamente e desceu beijando ate seu busto.

- Isso é verdade... - o puxou para pode beijar-lo **(Camaleão: BEIJAR-LO!) (Mona: Pode beijar-lo, que caralho é isso? Mais uma marca provinda do buraco onde deveria existir um cérebro? Tipo uma filial da Rasgõ Trates?)(Dama: Esses neologismos se tornam cada vez mais assustadores nas mãos dessas porcas de cinco bundas desprovidas de massa encefálica.) **novamente – Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer o Lee amanhã. **(Camaleão: "Oi Lee, obrigado por ajudar o Neji a me comer ontem. (y)") (Dama: "Da próxima vez fica pra gente fazer um 'ménage à trois' com a gaiola das popozudas!")**

- Isso se você conseguir sair daqui amanhã **(Mona: Vai estar debilitado com o vibrador da Tenten enfiado no cu.)**– se concentrava em tirar o sutiã dela – Vai demorar dias pra matar minhas saudades. **(Camaleão: Ouvi falar que o orgasmo de um porco dura trinta minutos.)(Mona: #Sai pra comprar um porco#)**– acabou de tirar e continuava a beijar o local.** (Dama: O Neji estava beijando onde? O topo da estátua dos Hokages? A barraca do Ichiraku? As meias do Lee?)**

Mitsashi riu alto, já tirando a blusa dele. **(Camaleão: Tenten faz sexo e leva chifre ao mesmo tempo. Mitsashi o meu cu.) (Dama: Você não sabe, Drag? Ela está junto com as garotas que estavam na cama da Tenten!) (Mona: Esse povo faz sexo dando risadas! Ou o pinto dele é mínimo ou a Tenten tem depila deixando o desenho de uma maça na perseguida.)**

E assim, a noite foi longa.**(Dama: Graças à Leila Lopes ela cortou aqui.) (Mona: Como assim? Acabou? O.O')**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Nina Levante: **Vlw por ler _chica_, bom a serenata foi pra outra pessoa, mas gostei da sua sugestão quanto a musica, uma coisa tenho certa, NaruHina vai ser o ponto chave. _Gracias_ por ler. =* **(Camaleão: Quero responder seus reviews também. Deixa? Não? O.O Foda-se, eu respondo assim mesmo.) (Dama: Chica? Xica da Silva??? 8D XICA DA, XICA DA, XICA DA SILVA! A NEGRA! #Apanha#) (Mona: AHUAHUAHU VOU LEMBRAR DESSA MÚSICA DA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE EU ABRIR O MSN GROUPS OK?)**

**N/A: A próxima musica já foi escolhida, então serei o mais breve possível. (Mona: Qual a escolha? Apocalipse? Cavalgada? Cheirosa? CÔNCAVO E CONVEXO?)**

**Obrigada a todos que lerem**

**Deixem comentários.**

**T+**

**Bjs da Lotu's**

**GoGoGoGo xD ( sempre lembro de CS) (Camaleão: _Déjà vu_?) (Dama: Gogogo no cu das capivaras, sua jumenta de tetas murchas!) (Mona: Alguém enfie uma meia na boca da Dama, pelo amor da Santa! Que criatura porca! HUAHUAHUAHU)**


End file.
